


Blue Moon Inn

by Vetus



Category: Runescape
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: Jes visits the Blue Moon Inn and meets someone who doesn’t speak in complete sentences.





	Blue Moon Inn

She didn’t really want to be here. Sure, the place commanded nowhere near as bad a reputation as the Jolly Boar Inn, but it just wasn’t for her. She had her life, and she didn’t want to change it. Every day she had her schedule. Wake up, make tea, play piano, embroider, dinner, sleep. It wasn’t like she was doing poorly. Her inscriptions were in high demand, and adventures came from all over Gielinor, carrying invaluable hides, for her to work over with golden thread. 

This would all be fine, if not for the fact that her parents had visited last week. The visit had been pleasant, and they were obviously pleased at how well she was doing, when her mother idly asked the question. 

“How are you doing, Jes? I mean, it’s such a big house. It could get lonely, alone. Are you seeing anyone?”

Jesika had stammered a response. She had kept it vague, but that wasn’t enough for her mom. The older woman had seen right through her deception, and got Jesika to promise to come here, to the Blue Moon. “It’s a charming little place, you’re sure to meet someone interesting!” Those were the words she used, and Jesika couldn’t find the words to say no. 

So here she was. It was a nice place, and the beer was good. Jes didn’t drink much normally, but tonight she kept going. It was like someone dancing in her mouth, she thought, and almost giggled at the thought before she got her impulses under control. It also didn’t help that it seemed to be a particularly slow night at the bar. There just wasn’t that many people in the building, and the few there were didn’t seem to have anything to say to Jes. She tried to think of something to say, someone she could approach and impress them in a single sentence. But everyone seemed to be in conversations of their own. What would she even say. Anyway, the retired pirate and retired vampire hunter seemed to have the conversation starter business under control. They wandered around the room, both telling increasingly unbelievable tales that they swore up and down were true while accusing the other of being nothing but a liar. 

The beer really was excellent. The last time she’d drunk something this tasty, it was something impossible to pronounce delivered by a gnome with an impossible to pronounce name. It was neon green, she remembered, but it tasted like flowers smell. 

This stuff here could give it a run for its money, though. It must be something in the soil, she thought, maybe something from the river Lum. She’d have to find out where she could acquire some for herself. It really was very good. She didn’t mind sitting here alone. Her mother would just have to accept that she came. That was enough. She didn’t mind. 

“Empty chair?” a gruff, yet strangely melodic voice said. 

Jes turned. Slowly, because the room seemed to be slowly shifting, now. “No,” she said. She would have said more, but she caught sight of who had asked the question. It was a towering barbarian warrior. Mostly definitely female, but like all barbarians, muscled enough to cause any mugger to have serious second thoughts. Her brown hair flowed wildly down her neck. It looked like the kind of hair that ate combs for breakfast. 

She sat down on the chair next to Jes, grunting something that sounded positive. Jes didn’t know what to say. The only thing that came to mind was to ask the other woman why she was here, but that was apparent from the way the barbarian was downing mugs. So, they sat in silence, one drinking slowly, one drinking rapidly. 

“Small girl like you, drink too much,” muttered the barbarian. Jes looked at her, confused. Was that supposed to be an insult?

“Excuse me?” she said. 

“Weak city girl, not able drink like barbarian.”

Jes felt slightly annoyed. “Oh yeah? Well I seem to be doing just fine.”

The barbarian scoffed. “For short time. Not long. You not able shout, too.”

“Shout? What for?”

“All barbarian shout.” She hit her chest. “Show strong breath. Big passion.” 

She yelled. The rafters shook, but no one else in the tavern even glanced up. Apparently this was something she had done before. 

Jes was drunk enough at this point that it seemed like something she had to do, to prove this brutish warrior wrong. She stared up into the barbarian’s face. Or the left one, at least, since there seemed to be two of them now.

She yelled. Her throat hurt. Someone seemed to be laughing.

“You little kitten! Voice soft like body soft.”

It was that damn barbarian. Jes tried to glare at her, but it seemed to have no effect, and the giant continued chuckling. “It ok, I like soft,” the rumbling voice added.

That was it. Jes opened her mouth to ask the other woman what exactly she meant by that, when the room suddenly started fading to black. She fell sideways off her chair, and the last thing she felt was the sensation of strong arms catching her. 

———

Jes woke up, groggily. She seemed to be on something soft. Gentle metallic sounds were coming from the corner of the room. 

“Ok? You sleeped,” asked that familiar voice. Jes pinpointed the source of the voice. The barbarian seemed to be sharpening an axe, with gentle strokes. Here, Jes got her first look at the other woman’s body. The leather she wore left nothing to the imagination, and her curiously unscarred skin was rippling with muscle. 

At this moment, Jes realized something. She wasn’t sure if she had just gotten kidnapped by a maniac with an axe, or not. All she knew was she was unbelievably aroused as she watched the virtually naked lady across the room from where she sat.

Jes motioned her over. The woman placed her battle axe carefully against the wall and walked over to the bed. Jes kissed her. If this was unexpected to the barbarian, she didn’t show it. Instead, she deepened the kiss, almost gently. Jes tried to guide her to the bed, but it was like trying to move a mountain. Luckily, the barbarian seemed to have the idea already in mind, and fell onto the bed, guiding Jes on top of her. 

Jes hadn’t been idle while kissing. She had carefully unbuckled all the barbarian’s armor, not that there was much to begin with, and it fell onto the floor, exposure the lightly tanned body beneath her. She felt the barbarian’s soft breasts, her firm chest, and brushed past the coarse hair. 

She found the lower lips, and entered them. They parted like the barbarian was made to accept her fingers. She handled the savage woman beneath her delicately, carefully probing with her skilled fingers, resting every reaction. 

She performed like a master, and soon the giant beneath her was quivering and overcome. 

Jes looked down at her. “Who is soft now?” she said, a small, petty revenge, but one she felt she deserved. 

The barbarian looked up at her, baring vicious looking teeth in an approximation of a grin. “I wrong. I soft. You strong,” she said, even as her breath hitched. 

Jes touched her carefully, one last time, and she came. For such a big woman, she was nearly completely silent, only three deep breaths in the back of her throat giving her away. Jes let her sit in the afterglow. 

“Can you help me be soft but not soft, like you?” was the first question asked. 

Jes thought. The barbarian seemed pleasant enough, although some education would not be amiss. She came to a conclusion.

“What is your name?” 

“Helya.”

“Well, Helya, I don’t see why not. But only if you show me how tough you barbarians are.”

And then she leaned forward, and threw her arms around that steady neck as she felt something enormous feeling between her legs. 

It entered her, and Jes cried out. It was almost violent the way she was taken, even as Helya gently held her with her other arm. What the bigger woman lacked in finesse she made up in intensity. She held Jes in place partially because she was pleasant to hold, and partially because otherwise the smaller woman would simply be pushed too far forward for Helya to enter her as deeply as she wanted. 

Jes coated Helya’s throat with kisses as she felt herself split open. It was almost too much for her, but she refused to say anything. She wanted to feel it all, prove to the women beneath her that she could take it. It helped that the pleasure felt deliciously good, as it seared through all her nerves. 

She cried out and came, clenching her legs together, as if to pull the other woman deeper inside her. 

———

Several months later, Jesika’s mother visited again. 

Jesika showed her around, talked about her life, and then said she had a new friend to introduce. 

The friend turned out to be a savage looking, but beautiful woman, dressed in the darkest of dragon hide. 

“Hello. It’s nice to finally meet you,” she said. “You have quite a wonderful daughter. Every moment I have spent with her has been blessed.”


End file.
